This invention relates to new and useful improvements in chimney cleaners.
As is well known, substances such as soot and creosote build up on the inner surface of chimneys mostly due to incomplete combustion, and such substances must be removed periodically or else there is an extreme hazard of a chimney fire. It is thus customary to periodically remove such collected substances by brushes but such has the disadvantage that the collected creosote has hardened and cannot be wiped off by brushes. Cleaning structures have been provided which are operated rotatably, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,680. Structures of this type, however, are rather complex and bulky. Structures have also been provided for washing the inner surface of a chimney such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,310. Such washing structures are messy in operation and require liquid pickup at the bottom and in addition require a rather high pressure for removing the collected substances.